


The Cupid and His Client

by Sparkle22



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle22/pseuds/Sparkle22
Summary: A guy of 28 years old, Martin or Marty, being ordinary, falls in love with a jock, Dereck. One day when he confessed, he got rejected. Just because of his looks.Thats when he decided to take help from 'Match it - Cupid Service Agency.' Kind of agency which helps you get your crush loves you back. They makes a plan to settle things in just 30 days. He was determined to make Dereck fall for him.Luckily or unluckily, he got Calhoun, most handsome cupid/ worker from agency whose record is that he will never fail.Will Calhoun help Martin to get Dereck or he will make him more confuse? Will they able to finish their planned set in 30 days or Calhoun won't able to make it possible this time?***





	The Cupid and His Client

A guy of year 28 years old, Martin or Marty, being ordinary, falls in love with a jock, Dereck. One day when he confessed, he got rejected. Just because of his looks.

Thats when he decided to take help from 'Match it - Cupid Service Agency.' Kind of agency which helps you get your crush loves you back. They makes a plan to settle things in just 30 days. He was determined to make Dereck fall for him.

Luckily or unluckily, he got Calhoun, most handsome cupid/ worker from agency whose record is that he will never fail.

Will Calhoun help Martin to get Dereck or he will make him more confuse? Will they able to finish their planned set in 30 days or Calhoun won't able to make it possible this time?

■■■■

Elements it content :  
★Fluff  
★Angst  
★Nerdy & depressive main character.  
★Charming Calhoun.

■■■■

Martin Haedi or Marty : 28 years old. Black hairs, pale skin, used to wear thick glasses, lean frame, 5'6 height. Love books, spent times in library often and loves coffee. Face difficulty to speak in front of strangers, having mental fact that he is never good for anyone. Lives in New York city and works as Freelancer writer,

Calhoun Meci : 30 years old. Black little long hairs straight, little dark complexion, square and chiseled jaw. His smirk is something that will make anyone goes mad. He is with honey voice, mesmerizing others. He is one of the most popular and successful 'Cupid' of Match It Agency.

Dereck Bluestone : 30 years old, most handsome photographer. Pretty brown eyes with equally brown hairs, which he used to tie in band. His photographs come out like living world, but he is not so nice. A playboy and jerk. Yet, for his photography skills, no one can offend him. One of the source of covers for various work by several authors. Kind of famous for preparing theme which goes with story well.

■■■

Other terms used:

Cupid : Every matchmaker works in Match It agency is known as Cupid. Head of Match it suggested this designation.

Match It : Agency work for all those who are unsuccessful in confessing or if confessed, unlucky to get rejected.

■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■

A/N : This story is solely my imagination. Nothing is intended to hurt anyone or make fun of anyone. English is not my first language so if you can't tolerate little grammatical mistakes then I recommend you to do not continue. Its my very first post on ao3 as I already started this work on wattpad.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading.
> 
> Sparkle22


End file.
